


Need

by Limax25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limax25/pseuds/Limax25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the Cruella fiasco because Charming needs his Snow and I needed closure.<br/>Set during the episode "The Brother's Jones" so spoiler alert. <br/>Rated M for a reason so smut alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

David practically stumbled out of Underbrooke's sheriff station, mind reeling, not quite sure how to handle everything that just happened. Cruella's antics. Her information on his brother, James. He winced at the memories, hoping Snow had at least managed to get the key to the others in all of this.

_Snow_ , he thought, looking desperately around. _Where is she?_

They'd been through some interesting rescues, but he'd never wanted her to come charging in to save him as much as he did a few moments ago. He felt sick, like bands were tightening around his chest, Cruella's words playing over and over in his mind. She'd called his brother "damaged" because their mother chose to give him up. James resented him for something he, David, had no control over. Tears stung David's eyes as he thought of his mother, of his brother, and all of the times he'd wondered if he'd have turned out any different than James if he'd been the one given away.

_How could he fix any of this? What could he do?_

Then there was Cruella. The ploy worked and Snow escaped with the key, but David's skin crawled at the thought of Cruella in his lap, trying to seduce him, knowing all along he wasn't James. As angry as he was with James for kissing Snow, David felt the weight of Cruella touching and kissing him pressing on his mind. The faint taste of alcohol still lingered in his mouth, making his stomach churn with guilt. _Gods_ , did he ever wish he could have a forgetting potion for any memory having to do with that devil woman.

He belonged to Snow and no one else, and she him. The possessiveness inside that he'd managed to reign in while they looked for the key was immeasurable at this point. Now, he just needed to find her but where in literal hell was she? He walked quickly down the street, eyes darting every which way, looking for his wife.

_His wife_ , he thought as his heart clenched, _who was stuck in this place until further notice, along with their daughter and Regina._

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Find Snow. Deal with his vengeful twin. Find a way to defeat Hades, God of the Underworld. Get everyone out alive. Return to their son. All in a day's work.

David was practically jogging now, anxiety for Snow's whereabouts starting to reach its breaking point. He knew he was drawing attention to himself, against the advice they'd been given, but he couldn't care less at this point.

"Charming!"

He whirled around, heart hammering at the sound of Snow's voice and the sight of her approaching him. She wore the truest smile he'd seen from her in a long while, stating plainly that she'd accomplished her task. Her cheeks were flushed, she was slightly out of breath, and her green eyes sparkled. She was breathtaking.

"Snow," he all but rasped.

He wasn't sure what expressions showed on his face, but her smile faltered as she gazed at him, brows furrowing in concern.

"Charming what's wr-" she started, but uttered a surprised squeak as he quickly closed the distance between them and crashed his lips into hers.

His hands gripped her waist as he walked her back into an alleyway, pressing her against the brick wall of an alcove that concealed them from any passerby in the street, flushing his body against hers as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Snow let out a soft moan at that, opening her mouth to him. She tasted sweet, her mouth soft and warm against his. A wave of satisfaction rolled through him as she arched her body into his, pulling him closer.

Yes, he thought as she caught his groan in her mouth.

Snow angled her head, catching his top lip between her teeth as she brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, pulling on his neck to press him closer as she stroked his tongue with hers. David shoved his hands under her coat and shirt, running his palms up and down her silken skin. Snow shuddered at that, and David took her lower lip between his as he ghosted the skin just above the waistline of her pants with his thumbs.

"Charming," Snow breathed, bucking at his light touches as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her neck.

"Snow," he said lowly, pressing his hips against hers.

His lips curved into a smile as she let out a soft, throaty laugh. He'd dearly missed calling her by her true name, just as she'd missed hearing it. Snow. His Snow.

"Are you going to claim me in an alleyway, Prince Charming?" she asked breathlessly as he pulled on her collar to give his lips access to her collarbone, his other hand holding her firmly at her hip.

He knew she'd have a smirk on her face by her tone, but when he brought his eyes back up to her face his breath caught in his chest. Her lips were already swollen from his kisses, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright and gazing up at him coyly beneath her dark eyelashes. She ran her hands down his chest to his waist and he could practically see her eyes dilating as she did so.

David truly hadn't intended on taking his wife against a brick wall in an alley, but when she looked at him like that...

"Yes," he countered hoarsely. "To start."

He barely registered her quick exhale of breath before his mouth was on hers again, immediately sliding his tongue past her lips as he wrapped an arm around her back and cupped her breast under her shirt with his other hand. Snow broke the kiss with a high pitched whimper as he slid his fingers inside her bra; grasped at his hips to grind them into hers again.

"Snow," he groaned, already moving his hands and working at the button of her pants.

"Impatient, Charming?" she chided, desire thick in her voice.

Oh she wanted him, he knew, her flushed cheeks and shallow breathing and wandering hands like an assault on his senses. He grasped her wrists with his hands and pinned her arms above her head as he took her perfectly impertinent mouth with his again. It was a desperate kiss on both their parts, both fighting for control yet both being completely ravished, losing themselves in each other.

Without breaking the kiss, David adjusted his grip on her wrists as he moved one hand down to finish unzipping her pants. If he was indeed going to take her here, he was going to do it properly.

He caught Snow's moans in his mouth as he slid his fingers past the fabric of her underwear, using his body to brace her against the wall behind her as she writhed at his light touches. David broke the kiss, pulling back to watch her face. Snow met his gaze, eyes dark and lips parted as she whimpered and panted. He may have been impatient to get here, but he could do this to her forever, watching and listening to her become lost to him as she shuddered against him.

"Charming," she breathed, hips arching into his hand as he applied more pressure.

David released her wrists, bringing that arm down to wind around her waist and pulled himself flush against her.

"Now who's impatient?" he rasped lowly as he inserted a finger inside of her and circled her flesh with his thumb.

He muffled Snow's cry with a kiss, bracing her against the wall even more as her knees gave out when he inserted another finger. Her cries, moans, and whimpers reverberated through him, encouraging his strokes and caresses as she clawed at his shoulders and back. He wanted to watch her go over the edge; his beautiful and untamed wife. He wanted to see her face as it happened, wanted to feel her muscles clench around his fingers, catch her call of his name in his mouth. Oh, how much he loved and wanted her and so much more.

"Charming!" Snow gasped as he pressed harder, unable to stifle a moan of pleasure at his relentless caresses. "Please."

_That_ caught his attention.

"I need you. Please, Charming," she all but begged, breathing uneven as she frantically went for the fastenings on his pants.

No amount of willpower in any realm could have stopped the near growl that escaped his lips as he quickly worked her pants and underwear down her legs, removing her socks and boots as well. David gritted his teeth as he straightened up again and her warm hand closed on the length of him, the other pushing his pants further down. This would not be a slow and tender love-making, especially given that they were both still half dressed, but they would have time for that later.

"No," he said, grabbing her hands to stop her and placing them around his neck as he closed any distance between them. "I need all of you or nothing, Snow White."

"You have all of me, Charming," she promised, eyes bright with anticipation as he reached behind her to lift her up against the wall, positioning her legs around his waist. "Do I have all of you?"

"Always," he all but growled, thrusting hard and burying himself deep inside of her. He pressed his forehead against hers, reveling in the feeling of being sheathed in her; the feel of her nails scraping his neck and her uneven breathing against his lips as he thrust again.

"My wife," David breathed as he pulled back and in again.

"Charming," she gasped at the next one.

" _My_ Snow," he continued, tightening his grip on her as he thrust harder and faster.

She let out a soft moan at that, her head falling back as he pushed himself into her again and again and again, one of her hands at his neck and one reaching to seek purchase on the wall behind her.

" _Gods_ Charming," she half-growled and half-moaned as he continued undeterred, eyes locked with hers as he pushed both of them further and further toward the edge.

Snow brought her mouth to his in an open mouth kissed, the new angle causing him to grip her hips and pull her in hard to meet his next thrust. His teeth scraped her bottom lip as she cried out, and he pulled back and met her hips again just as hard. She was so close. Keeping hold of her leg with his arm, David snuck his hand between her legs and pressed his fingers against her as he met her hips again, barely able to register the sensations of pushing Snow over the edge before his own release claimed him.

He pressed himself against her as he leaned them both against the wall, panting heavily and not ready to release her just yet. Snow kissed his temple and traced his scalp lovingly with her nails as he lay his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"Charming," she said softly in that wonderful, irresistible tone that could get her whatever she wanted.

"Hm?" he mumbled, lifting his head to look at her.

"I love you," she said, smiling like the sun.

"Mmm," he responded, kissing her tenderly and pulling away to rest his forehead against hers.

"Very articulate of you," she teased, ghosting her thumbs over his cheekbones.

"I'll just let my actions speak for me this time," he responded as he hugged her closer and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, earning a laugh from her.

"Are you going to release me?" she asked after a few moments, running her fingertips softly over the back of his neck.

"I'll consider it," he replied, pulling back to give her a soft smile. "That just means this moment has to end though. I'm not quite ready for that yet."

"Well," she said, a smirk playing at her lips, "the others are going to meet us back at the loft. And you _did_ say this was just the start."

"I did," David confirmed as the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Then where will you take me next, Prince Charming?" she breathed, ghosting his lips with hers and fanning the simmering embers of heat still coursing through him.

He kissed her again at that, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek.

"Anywhere you want, my wife. My Snow."


End file.
